1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power controller.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-259596 discloses an arrangement in which a connector having three terminals is attached to a wall of a casing accommodating a three-phase inverter and a control circuit and the three terminals are connected to the three-phase inverter through three busbars such that the three terminals output AC power of three phases converted by the three-phase inverter. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-259596, a cooling unit is placed on a bottom surface of the casing and radiating plates are integrated with the wall of the casing such that each radiating plate is separated at a predetermined distance from each of the adjacent terminals of the three terminals and each of the adjacent busbars of the three busbars.